


Snip.

by ichihara



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, dick cutting, gore? i think, i;m fucking wheezing ive been wheezing for the past 30 min writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihara/pseuds/ichihara
Summary: rei shows koga one of. his Party Tricks. koga is amazed, but he thinks he can do something more interesting.





	Snip.

**Author's Note:**

> u think i stopped writing fanfics. You were wrong.

Koga watched in awe as Rei balanced the spoon on his nose.

Rei had noticed, poking fun at Koga's expression. "Wanko, you really admire me, don't you?"

Koga punches Rei in the arm as hard as he could. "Fuck you, I wasn't admiring you. It's just that.. I'm amazed that you're able to do that," he growls.

"So.. you're admiring me?" Koga somehow punches him harder. "Y'know, I can do cool things too! I bet it's cooler than you being able to balance a fuckin' spoon on your nose."

"Really?" Rei smirks, ignoring the punch. "Kukuku, I don't think you can do something more interesting than being able to balance a spoon on your nose."

Koga's expression got angrier. "You don't believe me, don't you, vampire bastard? I'll show you."

He proceeds to take off his pants, and then his underwear. His face turns redder as Rei's smirk becomes more prominent.

"So is this what you were going to show me?" Rei asked, unimpressed. "Your dick? You're acting like I haven't seen it before."

"No, look!" Koga exclaims with a bit of enthusiasm. He then grabs a pair of scissors from the drawer next to the piano and points it at his dick. "You'll be surprised, vampire bastard."

Rei yawned. He was starting to drift off to sleep when he heard Koga yell intensely.

Rei couldn't believe it. Koga was using the pair of scissors to cut off his penis. After a couple minutes of painful yelling, Koga's dick fell off and flopped onto the floor.

"Snip," Koga manages to whisper.

"Wanko, what the FUCK," Rei asks. He doesn't act surprised at all, though. He's seen worse. "You do know, that's not a party trick. That's just you being stupid."

Koga, who was now sprawled out on the floor half naked in a pool of blood, wheezed a little. He couldn't manage to speak words at this point, but he was able to raise up one of his pointer fingers, signaling for Rei to be a little more patient.

Rei rolls his eyes and watches Koga until something happened that made his eyes widen. It wasn't as immediate as expected, but after about 10 seconds, a new dick started to grow from the stump where Koga had cut it.

After about a minute, Koga's dick looked exactly like what it looked like before he had cut it off, except covered in blood. He seemed fully healed, since he had told Rei that it grew back in the same enthusiastic tone that he used before he cut off his dick.

Rei couldn't respond, he was absolutely speechless. From the look on his face though, his wide eyes and his open mouth showed his amazement for what Koga had just done, and his spoon balancing paled in comparison.

When Rei finally found the words to reply, he had told the smug, pantless Koga these four words:

"Wanko, what the fuck."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
